


Jim and Blair

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair.  Blair and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim and Blair

## Jim and Blair

by Sarah Saint Ives

* * *

Jim and Blair   
by Sarah Saint Ives 

Jim and Blair. Blair and Jim. Apart, they felt the vacancy that no one else could fulfil. Together, they were complete--Jim and Blair. A powerful commitment had developed in their time together that far outshined mere friendship, even transcended their bizarre connection as sentinel and guide. Their relationship was ultimately strong and essential. They were close in a way they could not quite define. Faltering human spirits and fearless animal spirits had merged, had leaped through guarded walls of pride and prejudice and had irreversibly bonded. From that moment forward, they were no longer individuals with singular identities. They were Jim and Blair. Blair and Jim. 

Neither of them questioned the bond, neither denied it, but neither did they fully acknowledge it. The impulse to be ever close and to grow even closer was never resisted, but much had been left unsaid. All the analytical, psychological and anthropological pondering they had shared in the past four years had not thoroughly expressed the full impact of what they felt or what they were to each other. 

As they drove home from work on that rainy Tuesday evening, Blair brought up the subject. "The meaning of life. Do you know what it is, Jim?" 

Jim gave him an easy smile. "The meaning of life? You know what I think? I think there's a different meaning in everybody's life. Everybody has something they should be doing or somebody they should be with. When one thing is accomplished, you go on to the next, and then the next, and you keep doing that till you die." 

Blair beamed at him. "I think you're right." He unbuckled his seat belt and slid next to him for effectiveness. "Jim, you know what you have never told me? You haven't told me how you really feel about your sentinel abilities." 

"Blair, we've talked a _lot_ about my sentinel abilities." Jim argued. 

"We've talked about how they affect you and how you can control them. You never told me how you _feel_ about them." 

Jim turned to look at him, and as usual, he surrendered to the charm of those searching, blue eyes. He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you." he mumbled. "Blair, I could have...I _would_ have...stopped being a sentinel three and a half years ago if you hadn't been there. Originally, I didn't want the responsibility. I didn't want to hear the things I heard or see the things I saw. I definitely didn't want to feel the things I felt. I didn't want any of it, until I realized that if I lost the senses, I would lose you." 

Blair looked dumbfounded. "Oh, my god, Jim." 

"Don't act so surprised. You came bursting into my life and you changed everything. And I let you. I accepted everything you said as pure gospel and I did everything you wanted me to do. And it wasn't for that damned dissertation, either. It was for you. Just for you." 

"But why, Jim?" 

"Well, you had the information I needed about what was going on with my senses. You were...there for me. You understood. You gave me something I'd never had before." 

"What was that?" 

"I don't know!" Jim grasped for words. "A sense of worth." 

Blair focused on him. "Jim, you never felt a lack of worth." 

"I felt a lack of _something_. Whatever it was, you fixed it for me." 

"You can't tell me what it was that I fixed? Was it like a fear of the unknown?" 

"Not really. My fear of the unknown only had to do with the sentinel stuff. Once I got a handle on that, I wasn't worried any more. The sense of lacking I felt had nothing to do with that. I don't know, Blair. I can't explain it." 

"Try, Jim." 

Jim grinned and adjusted the rearview mirror so the anthropologist could see his own reflection. "It starts here." he said. "And it goes way deeper." 

"What are you saying, Jim?" 

"That I love you, Blair." 

"I love you, too, Jim." Blair met his friend's eyes in the mirror. "And that's why you didn't reject your sentinel abilities? Because you love me?" 

"That's the reason." Jim answered. "And now I'm hopelessly addicted to them. And to you." 

Blair's voice was barely above a whisper. "Me, too." 

"What are _you_ addicted to, Chief?" 

"To you." 

Jim put an arm around him and kissed him on the forehead. The next few moments went by in silence, Jim's cheek resting on top of Blair's curly head. Jim and Blair. Blair and Jim. Contented and at peace with the world. 

Finally, Jim asked, "So, what's the next discussion topic?" 

Blair cleared his throat. "How about what's for dinner?" 

"How about a couple of TV dinners on the couch?" 

Blair considered. "That sounds absolutely perfect...if we eat by candlelight." He raised a hand to lightly touch the driver's cheek, smiling affectionately. 

Jim stopped at a red light, bent to kiss those soft lips and found himself mesmerized. The throaty purr of a panther, the gentle whimper of a wolf echoed in their spiritual enclosure. They were both moved by the presence of that irreversible bond that made them -- for the rest of eternity \-- Blair and Jim. Jim and Blair. 

end 


End file.
